


Hitting It Off

by anamnesisapproaches



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: 3am writing, Badly Written, Does this count as domestic fluff, Domestic Fluff, Food, Gakupo has a charisma stat of 20 I swear I cannot stop gushing over him in my own fics, I won’t disclose how much because that’ll require math, Love Confessions, M/M, Mall Trip, but not directly, kaito is a gay disaster, meiko I’m sorry, no beta we die like Kagamine Len, they spend a lot of money
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamnesisapproaches/pseuds/anamnesisapproaches
Summary: Sadly a storm halted the flower viewing that everyone was looking forward to.  Instead, Kaito and Meiko go off on a trip to the mall.  A certain eggplant man also tags along for the day...
Relationships: Kaito/Kamui Gakupo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Hitting It Off

**Author's Note:**

> As per the additional tags:
> 
> No beta, I apologize for typos and inconsistencies

Stormy weather on a lazy weekend day wasn’t entirely that uncommon for spring, it happened quite often, really. But, all the Cryptonloids alike were disappointed that there would be no flower viewing just yet from the clouds above. Every blossom which grew on the cherry trees scattered across the city were sealed up tight like a purse holding a marvelous secret within each one, hiding away until the weather ceased it’s rage. They had even planned going out flower viewing with Gumi and Gakupo, but of course that had been cancelled. 

Of course, even without flower viewing as a spring activity to choose from, Meiko wasn’t one to let a weekend go to waste. She had been in the living room for about an hour, wondering as to what she would do for the day. 

Turning her head, she took a good look at Kaito, who had fallen asleep while playing video games again. Some of his clothes had some stains from cooking, and his pants had begun to tear just a little. Rin and Len has both been nagging him to get new clothes, but he would always pass it off and simply state that his clothes were ‘well-loved’

Meiko has known Kaito all her life, and knows for a fact he is just trying to not get in the way, even if that meant having to wear increasingly worn out clothes. This was some kind of bullshit that she wouldn’t take any longer, Kaito being far too overdue for a shopping trip. 

“Hey Kaito.” She asked without hesitation, gently shaking his shoulder. He mumbled, his roundish face scrunching up as he. 

“Mmn..?” his eyes were lofty, barely focusing on Meiko in his half-asleep state. “What’s up, Meiks..?”

“I’m gonna be going shopping, I need to go get some stuff from a few stores. Wanna come?”

Barely realizing what he was agreeing to, he nodded, rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

“Sure..”

The red-clad singer smiled softly, glad it didn’t take long for him to accept the offer. 

It wasn’t long before they were both in the car and on their way to the mall. Kaito happily stared out the window in awe, greatly admiring the falling rain. His phone let out a few dings, obviously from a text someone was sending him he picked it up, and started the text back. 

“Gakupo says hi..” He murmured, almost lost in thought. 

“Tell him I said hi back! What’s he up to?”

There was a moment of silence as Kaito awaited a response, sending over Meiko’s words. 

“He says he is gonna be going to the uh. The Mall.” Nervousness began to take over his tone of voice, but not the terrified kind. A rather warm, tender kind. 

“Oh? Which one, this one?” Meiko was surprised by the coincidence, genuinely. 

“..Mhm..”

“Hmm. Well, tell him we can meet up! We haven’t seen him in a while, so maybe he wants to hang out.”

“Gakupo says yes.” Kaito said, biting his lip nervously as ever. “He should be getting there an hour after we are.”

“Wonderful! You’ll be able to see him again, isn’t that sweet?” All she got was a nervous nod in the corner of her eye, telling of how severe Kaito’s nerves could be. 

The car fell into a warm silence, but it was eating at the blue-haired man nonetheless. He hasn’t been entirely prepared for this turn of events, but welcomed it nonetheless. Just just hoped his blush would calm down before Meiko could look over and notice. 

“...” Kaito readjusted his scarf, blinking feverishly. Noticing his odd sudden silence, she felt a feeling of concern wash over her. 

“...Hey, Kaito, what’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

Kaito sputtered, struggling to not end up overheating. 

“I just.. I… I just…”

“...Gakupo..?” Meiko asked bluntly, achieving a rather intensive reaction from her partner in crime as she pulled up into the parking lot, slowing the car to a complete stop. She twisted the key, and turned off the car after braking. 

Kaito uncharacteristically unbuckled his seatbelt as soon as he could, and got out of his seat. Meiko followed suit, yet slightly slower. Now out of the vehicle, she could get a good look at Kaito’s burning cheeks. 

“Nevermind..”

“Ohh, I see..” She needed no further answer, even if Kaito denied it. 

“It’s nothing, really..”

“Mhm, yeah, if you say so~”

The two sauntered into the mall casually, Meiko taking the lead. They passed by an ice cream booth at the entrance, Kaito instantly dialing in on it. Keeping him from sliding off like he typically does, she grabbed his wrist with a decently firm grip. 

“We can get ice cream later when you’re hungry, right now let’s get some new clothes.”

“Aww..” Kaito complained almost childishly, accepting the notion of ‘later’ as an answer. Meiko suddenly yanking on his arm, she ran into a clothing store with him. Kaito enjoyed the excitement she was sparking into the trip, laughing as she brought him over to the t-shirt aisle. 

There was a plethora of various t-shirts, from ones with jokes on them, to various graphics with popular characters from shows and movies on them. They came in all colors and sizes, including various blues for some of them. The blue pop idol was drawn to several food-related shirts with puns and graphics to accompany them. The man was quick to select out a decent few, giggling at the selection. 

He seemed to linger on a few shirts that were dyed purple, oddly enough. Though, he seemed to move on after a few moments.

Meiko branched off a few yards away, checking out a few crop tops. There was a decent amount of red ones, a few being cropped hoodies as well. There was one hoodie that was crimson red, and had cat ears at the top. It wasn’t entirely her style, so she passed up, but still took a mental note in that it was cute. 

“You got anything, Kaito?” Meiko sauntered back over to her partner in crime, patting his shoulder. He smiled proudly at her, holding up a shirt that said ‘camembear’ with the graphic of a cheese wedge as a bear. 

“Mhm!! Does this look good?”

She couldn’t help but laugh, her now scrunching up a little. He was such a dork, it was incredibly charming. 

“Of course it does! Here, let’s buy it.”

They made their way through a few more sections of the store, Kaito selecting out some new pants, and Meiko picking up a decent few skirts and shorts to match the normal cropped hoodie she had earlier decided upon after putting down the one with cat ears. 

The cashier did their work quickly, and placed everything into the reusable bag that Meiko had brought with her to the mall. Kaito furrowed his brows, and tried to say he would pay for it, only for Meiko to gently nudge him away from the counter, paying herself. 

“My treat, alright?”

He couldn’t entirely reject the offer, especially considering the transaction had already been completed. Nonetheless, he pouted for a solid minute before letting it go, and thanking her humbly. 

The two Cryptonloids ran amok in the mall, visiting various stores, either for complete fun or to actually purchase something. There were stores with books, movies, games and more. Even a few sweets stores were around, having various handmade chocolates in tiny boxes. 

In due time, however, they both got a little bit hungry. Not enough for an actual meal, however. Meiko snacked on a granola bar she kept in her bag, while bringing a very energetic Kaito to the ice cream shop they saw at the entrance. Almost like a kid, Kaito ran up excitedly, his pupils dilating as he viewed the options. Meiko chuckled, and watching as he scanned the menu. 

“Ohhh, Meiko!!!” He flapped his hands in front of his chest, a little quirk of his whenever he got too excited. “Meiko, look, they have Blue Moon!”

An interesting flavor, she would admit, but very obviously his favorite. Like the same suggests, the ice cream was colored blue, the very same tone as his beloved scarf. 

“Then get it.” She smiled at him. “You deserve it.”

Without hesitation, he ordered two scoops in a bowl, asking for rainbow sprinkles on top of it all. The server was rather confused by the whole ordeal, never having seen a grown man get so excited over ice cream before. The sight was charming, to say the least. Meiko also got a scoop of cherry ice cream, with no toppings, just as it is. 

After receiving their orders, the two retreated off to the edge of the mall hallways, where there were some sets of benches, where they could easily be seen from the entrance once Gakupo arrived. They enjoyed each of their treats happily, Kaito somehow chewing his ice cream with no pain. 

Nonetheless, it was now an hour after they arrived. 

“Hey, hey Kaito.”

“Mmh~?” He practically purred, savoring each spoonful he ate. Meiko admired his ability to enjoy something as simple as this. 

“What was that little freakout you had in the car, earlier.”

Meiko knew she had the answer already once Kaito’s face turned red once more. She always knew, from the way he acted around Gakupo, to the way he would always fawn over songs which the samurai sang in. 

“Really, Meiko, it’s nothing, I was just.. Just tired!”

“Mhm, and it had nothing to do with the fact that a certain samurai man is coming to meet us?” She teased lightly. It was all in good fun, they both knew it. If this really was genuinely bothering him, he would simply tell her. 

“Wh-Whaddya mean? He’s just tall, I can’t help but…” Kaito trailed off, having to lightly lean against the wall to stay upright, poking at his ice cream sheepishly. He was blatantly losing his cool. 

“What I mean is that every time I mention Gakupo—“ Meiko was mildly interrupted by a wheeze from Kaito’s end. “—You literally cannot handle yourself in the slightest.”

“No, I-I can perfectly manage myself, I’m probably just tired from all the… From work..!” The blue-haired idol insisted, his face radiating heat like a candle flame. He almost looked feverish, in which he hadn’t been like that before the purple-haired man came into the picture. Meiko held a doubtful expression, not believing him for a moment. When you speak of the devil, he comes. Meiko kept a deadpan face just long enough for said certain someone to come running over, Kaito having been too dialed into Meiko in the exchange to notice him. That is, until the samurai man called their names. 

“Kaito! Meiko!” A full voice rang through the halls of the shopping mall, setting the blue idol’s heart on fire with a mere spark of a conversation. It took only a moment for Kaito to stand up, almost falling over distractedly. 

“Oh, Gakupo! It’s wonderful to see you!” Meiko exclaimed, pushing herself up to greet him properly. Kaito looked almost as if he was frozen in place and panicking, his mind working far more than it should to not freak out. 

“Wonderful to see you, too! He gave Meiko a hug, before turning to Kaito with a smile, also offering a hug which was gladly taken. Meiko could see Kaito internally panic in the most gay of ways possible as he practically melted into the friendly embrace. Gakupo was one to hug his friends quite often, much to the blue man’s delight and internal screaming. 

“Gakupo…” He breathed out, his eyes brightening like little fairy lights. “I’m- I'm glad to see you!”

“Really, I’m glad, too! I was pretty disappointed when we all weren’t going flower viewing today, but this works, too!” Gakupo rubbed Kaito’s shoulder. As innocent as one can, Kaito eyed Gakupo’s slender yet decently built form, not able to entirely help himself. 

“Well,” Meiko started, “It should be sunny tomorrow, so maybe we can just push the hangout to tomorrow?” Meiko watched Kaito carefully as she talked with Gakupo. 

“Sure thing! Me and Gumi aren’t doing much, so that’s fine with me.”

“Great! I’ll tell the rest when I get back.”

“Which stores have you already gone to?”

“Oh, just the clothing store. Kaito got some shirts, and I got a nice new skirt.”

“Oh, sounds wonderful! What kind?”

“A shortish one, the fabric flows pretty well. At the very least, it’ll be good for summer.”

“Nice. And you, Kaito?”

“Oh, uh… Um…” His mind going blank, Kaito made direct eye contact with Gakupo, barely managing to keep himself together. He could feel his heart pounding, and a warmth pulling over him like a blanket. Although, he was already practically overheating, he didn’t know how much further it could go. “Just some shirts with some puns..”

“Wonderful! I’m sure they are quite punny!” Gakupo let out a warm laugh, his ears tinting a slight peachy tone. At that very moment, Meiko realized that she was now likely going to be a third wheel for the rest of the trip. The two men weren’t even dating. She wondered how. 

Taking their time, the trio walked back into the main area of the mall, going off to visit some of the stores that were around. Not wanting to be left behind so easily, Kaito had quickly scarfed down the rest of his ice cream, promptly feeling a mild episode of brain freeze before continuing along the way. Gakupo has lagged behind a little to make sure Kaito would catch up a little easier. The group of friends first stopped in a gaming store. As it turns out, Gakupo was quite the gamer, being almost uncannily skilled at fighting games in particular. There were various demos up for trial, the two boys trying out a round of Mariokart on one of the systems while Meiko tried a demo of an indie title she saw advertised somewhere. 

Kaito was pretty decent at the game, as decent as one could be at a dancing game mostly revolves around RNG, but Gakupo thought it was cute to see how competitive he got in the first place. Once he finished the final lap of Rainbow Road in first place, he let out an exclamation of victory, practically bouncing around endearingly. 

“Yes!!! I did it!! Meiko, I got first place!!” Kaito grinned over at her, earning a friendly ‘congrats!’ from her as she focused on the game demo she was playing. Kaito impulsively took Gakupo’s hand, and dragged him over to Meiko, trying to get a gauge for what she was doing. “What’s this?”

“A farming game of some sort.” She shrugged, enjoying her time planting some various things. “It’s rather relaxing.”

“Oh, this one! I’ve played this one quite a lot, really.” The purple-haired man brightened up, watching Meiko play. Kaito seemed to stare at the floor for a moment, letting go of Gakupo’s tender hand. 

“How much is it?” Kaito asked. 

“Not too much, it’s an indie game.”

The in-game day began to wrap up, and she went inside her house, then got in bed. The demo can to an end, Meiko seeming quite content with the experience herself. 

“Well... Let’s get it! It seems like fun.” Kaito chirped as he swiftly located a copy, taking it off the shelf, and scampering towards the front desk. Meiko didn’t protest as she, too, would like to continue playing. Gakupo stayed close, admiring the shorter man as he bought the game, plopping it carefully into the bag with the rest of their stuff, and returning to the rest of the pod. 

Slipping off to the main hall, Gakupo glanced momentarily at the two. Kaito was looking hungry again, ice cream not exactly being the most filling of things, and Meiko seeming to be somewhat similar in essence.

”Hey, Should we get food? I don’t want to prevent any of you from eating since I just got here.” Gakupo questioned, Meiko humming in approval of the suggestion while Kaito bit his lip, nodding curtly. The food court was on the bottom floor, and was the most busy of all the floors to boot, bustling with life. For a large man like Gakupo, this was not only an easy place to spot him, but also an exceptionally difficult place to navigate. Gakupo accidentally knocked over a kid while he was trying to avoid a lady with a platter of food. Luckily no food was lost, but the kid got a few small bruises on their knees. Luckily no major injuries occurred, but Gakupo had to apologize to a very angry mother in the middle of a crowd. After such a fiasco, the two cryptonloids offered for him to sit down and simply say what he wanted for food so Meiko could just slip over and order. With such a kind gesture, he gently accepted, and found a place for them all to sit and eat. Kaito slipped away with Gakupo as well, Meiko already knew what he wanted from the vendors. 

The men found a comfy spot off to the side. It was slightly less crowded over here, and a tiny bit quieter as an additional bonus. 

“So, what did you order?” Gakupo’s voice enamored him. 

“Ahh, just one of those sandwiches, with the lettuce and fish and stuff.. Y-You know those ones?” He tried not to stammer too much. 

“Oh, yes! I’ve had one or two before, those are wonderful…” He gazed off to the side, his eyes turning slightly misty. If there was one thing to know about Gakupo, it was that he was incredibly charming. But if there were only two things to know about him, it was that he is charming, and has an incredible appetite. Maybe he had a fast metabolism, nobody really knew. Nonetheless, he never turned down a meal. 

“Meiko should be back soon… I think I can see her waiting for the orders…” Kaito murmured in thought, just loud enough for the other to hear. They fell into a comfortable silence, and basked in the bustling atmosphere. 

“Oh, by the way..” Gakupo’s eyes softened. “I feel like I should tell you a thing or two…”

“...E-Eh??” Kaito blurted out, his stomach flipping at such words. He had no idea where this was going, and it nearly terrified him. Yet, it also had a thrill factor to it, his heart racing like a desperate cheetah, and eyes darting every time one of Gakupo’s muscles twitched. He was completely dialed in. 

“I was wondering if, when we get to finally go flower viewing—“

He was interrupted, and fell silent soon after. 

“Alright, Kaito this is yours… Meiko slid the food down in the right places on the table. “And that’s for you, Gakupo…” She received a firm gesture of thanks. “And that’s for me…”

“Thank you, Meiko!!” Kaito chirped “you’re a wonderful friend..”

“D’aww, you’re just sweet as ice cream, aren’t you!” Meiko stuck her tongue out at him playfully. “Okay but seriously, this place is chaos incarnate. Parents just can’t seem to control there kids sometimes, I swear.”

“Oh, I saw a kid almost trip you, what happened over there?” Gakupo asked curiously, not continuing what he had been saying. 

“One of those out of control kids came zipping you to me on heelies and got right in front of me right as I was turning around from the booth.” Meiko crosses her arms, poking one of her own reusable straws into her drink, handing Kaito a bamboo straw as well. “And then BAM! Another kid, probably their sibling, comes chasing after them!”

“Sounds like something the twins would do, not gonna lie.” Kaito jested, but everyone knew it wasn’t a lie and laughed accordingly. 

“Hah! It really does, doesn’t it?” She took a long sip from whatever drink she got. Whatever it was, it smelled pretty good.

“For real…”

Gakupo had already dug into his own meal, taking his sweet time to savor each bite. Meiko was nibbling at her sandwich, which had been lightly toasted and seemed to have an almost fruity scent to it. Kaito turned towards his food, a tart lemon scent wafting up from his plate. Taking it delicately in his hands, a bite was taken, and the flavors began to burst out from the sandwich. Despite being a somewhat low-quality food court sandwich, the blue man couldn’t help but enjoy the seasonings, even if they were pretty much one-dimensional. 

“Mmm, thank you Meiko, Kaito.. It's always nice to get treated to a meal.” While sitting across from the man, Kaito did his best to keep his cool while his mind still raced at what Gakupo could have been trying to say. 

What did he want to say…

“Oh, it’s nothing! We can’t just starve, can we?” 

“Certainly not..”

They all dined like commoners that day, then made their way through the mall’s shops until it turned dark outside, the rain stopping. Weaving from store to store, they slowly accumulated a bag or two of various items, books and clothes. Even if the items were too expensive, window shopping was entertaining in its own right, and trying on increasingly ridiculous outfits proved to be incredibly enjoyable. Gakupo even splurged for a small silver necklace, with a piece of semi-raw tourmaline on the end. It was definitely something of beauty, that was certain. 

Of course, all things must begin to wrap up to a close, and it was late at night when the security guards began to herd everyone out, the stores slowly closing, one by one. They made their way out into the parking lot, Gakupo escorting them to their car safely. The place was nigh on empty, save for the security cars nearby. 

“Ahhh! Today was wonderful!!” Kaito switched to his singing voice for a split moment as he adjusted the bag he was carrying from one hand to the other. His voice was swiftly proving to paralyze Gakupo’s brain for a decent few seconds. Meiko chuckled, spinning the car keys on her finger. 

“It really was! Thank you for tagging along, Gakupo! Is the flower viewing still on?” Meiko, holding the other one of the bags, slowed to a stop a few yards from the car to thank Gakupo. She offered a friendly hug, to which he accepted, turning to Kaito and hugging him as well. 

“Of course the flower viewing is still on! Me and Gumi will text you if something comes up.”

“Seems good to me.” She smiled, giving him a slight pat. “Let’s get going, Kaito. I’m sure Miku is wondering why we aren’t home yet.” She turned with a curt wave at Gakupo, then unlocked the doors, and wen to slide in, starting to warm up the car. 

“Okay—“

But a certain someone tugged on his sleeve, halting him in his tracks. 

“Regarding what I wanted to say earlier…”

“Ah..?”

Gakupo leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss on Kaito’s forehead. The shorter man could feel his heart leap, and his body temperature increase. 

“Will you, specifically, accompany me at the flower viewing?”

“A-Ah… Are you… Do you mean in a date way??” Kaito squeaked nervously. Gakupo simply nodded. 

“Mhm.”

“...I-I, YES! Definitely!! Of course!! Please…” He knew not else what to say, such a thing was flabbergasting to him at that moment. 

“Then it’s a date!” Gakupo grinned, seemingly to enjoy Kaito slowly breaking down into a pile of mush. Leaning down once more, he placed another kiss, this time on Kaito’s lips for a brief moment, barely even enough to call it a peck. 

“I’ll see you then…” He took off the tourmaline necklace he had bought, and pulled it over Kaito’s head. He lightly gasped, his eyes glimmering like stars.

“I’ll……. See you then…” The blue man whispered.

And with that, Gakupo snickered, then ran off to his own vehicle, disappearing around the corner to another level of the parking garage. With a hand hovering delicately over his mouth, he went and took his seat in Meiko’s car, still stunned at what had just happened. 

“Did you two hit it off?”

“...Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I didn’t proof read this so if there are endless inconsistencies, that’s why 
> 
> Also yes I’m making a flower viewing fic as well so sTAY TUNED EVERYONE!!


End file.
